In mobile Load Sense (LS) and Load Sense Pressure Comp (LSPC) valves, two types of load sense signal control are typical for transmitting the highest load signal to the hydraulic system. Either a single-seat check can be used to transmit the highest pressure from the several hydraulic functions to the pump LS signal line, or a shuttle check may be used. Regardless, the LS signal must be vented to ensure that high pressure is not trapped in the pump LS signal line when spools of the work functions are in neutral and no work is required.